The Nightmare
The Nightmare or Freddy Krueger is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight and also from a horror film "A Nightmare On Elm Street" Freddy Krueger is a part of the A Nightmare on Elm Street Chapter. Backstory Even while he lived, Freddy Krueger was a creature of nightmare for those who truly knew him. Hiding behind a mask of warmth and friendliness, Freddy’s actual temperament was known only to his victims. When those victims were finally heard, the parents of Springwood tracked Freddy down and took the law into their own hands. They thought that fire had rid them of a monster that night, that their children were finally safe, but evil as strong as his has a way of surviving. Years passed, the horror was buried, the victims mercifully forgot. Then, somehow, Freddy returned, and dreams became nightmares once again. Freddy focused his anger on those he felt had wronged him, building up to his one true obsession, Nancy Holbrook. But he underestimated her strength and resourcefulness. Together with her friend Quentin, she managed to weaken Freddy, mutilating him and leaving him for dead once more. Death didn’t want Freddy the first time he encountered it, why did they think it would take him now? He emerged once more, consumed with vengeance. Then he turned his sights on the boy who had blocked his path to Nancy, his number one. Freddy invaded Quentin’s dreams, terrorising him night after night, until his strength and defences would be at their lowest. When the time was right, he forced the boy to return to the dark reflection of Badham Preschool. Here he would have his final revenge. Freddy stalked the boy through the school’s halls. He took his time, savouring every moment of the hunt. This was what he enjoyed the most, the smell of their sweat in the air, the ragged gasps of their terrified breath. They were his to toy with. There was the boy, at the end of a long corridor. Too tired and scared to run anymore? Resigned to his fate? Freddy closed in, arms wide, claws raking the wall. Their tips traced along a pipe, the metallic shrieking only adding to the boy’s apprehension. A shower of sparks rained on the ground, and into the liquid that covered the tiled floor. A blue flame blossomed and quickly engulfed the room. The boy took flight as Freddy burst from the flames in a fury. Rooms and walls raced past in a blur until they were in Freddy’s basement. There would be no escape from here. Slowly Freddy closed in on the boy. His fear was so strong now that Freddy could almost taste it, but his eyes burned with a defiant hatred that was almost admirable. Freddy drew back his claws. Then Freddy felt another presence with him; something old, powerful and dark. A miasma enveloped him and the only sensation was a sound like wooden beams flexing and creaking in the distance. The echoing groan of metal crushing against metal. Something arcane and unknowable, half-way between language and pure terror. A moment of falling and spinning and then Freddy was back in the school. But not his school. It looked the same, but it felt different. His powers were tempered in some ways and focused in others. The boy had gone for now, but other prey walked the hallways. Some would be inconsequential; others would become his new favourites. All would fall before his claws. Weapon: Clawed Glove Clawed Glove is the Primary Weapon of The Nightmare. A homemade device, crafted to torture and kill. Power: Dream Demon Death won't accept him and thus he remains, a calamity, indisputable master of his victims' nightmares. The Nightmare passively puts survivors to sleep over 60 seconds, after which they enter the dream world. Awake survivors hear the terror radius and see The Nightmare from within 16 meters. The Nightmare appears intermittently to awake survivors from 16 meters to 32 meters, and is invisible beyond that. Hold the Power button (M2/L2/LT) to place a Dream Snare on the ground directly in front of The Nightmare which will afflict asleep survivors with the Hindered status effect, slowing them while they remain in the trap and for a short duration after leaving it. Hold the Active Ability button to perform a Dream Projection and teleport to a generator in your view. Releasing the button early will cancel the action and deplete a small portion of its cooldown meter. For each survivor in the dream world, the cooldown of Dream Projection is reduced by 15%. Once in the dream world, Survivors hear a lullaby instead of the Terror Radius and can be affected by Dream Snares placed by The Nightmare. Survivors can wake up by failing skill checks, finding an awake survivor to perform the Wake Up action, or by using the alarm clocks found within the environment. Each successive Wake Up action takes twice as long to perform. Using the Alarm Clock will give survivors 30 seconds before they start falling asleep again. Add-ons for Dream Demon Achievements There are currently 2 Achievements related to The Nightmare. NOTE: In the console version, Dream Master is called Dream Demon. Perks Fire Up ' The increased pressure of losing your preys fills you with anger and give you unsuspected motivation. Each time the Survivors complete repairs on a generator, Fire Up grows in power and grants speed bonus to pick ups, drops, pallet breaks, generator breaks, and vaults. '''Remember Me ' You become obsessed with one survivor. Each time you Hit your Obsession, you increase the opening time of the Exit Gates up to a maximum. The Obsession is not affected by Remember Me. Only one obsession per match. 'Blood Warden ' Once per match, once the Gates are opened, hooking a Survivor summons The Entity to block the exits for all Survivors for a limited time. While Blood Warden is active, auras of survivors located within the Exit areas are revealed to you. Quotes “Now why don't you just fucking die?” - Freddy “You don't remember? You must. You're my number one, and you'll never wake up again.” - Freddy “This is my world. And you can't ever leave.” - Freddy Photo gallery FreddyKrueger2010.jpg|Freddy Krueger/The Nightmare before Dead by Daylight Freddy 1.jpg Freddy 2.jpg Freddy 3.jpg Freddy stalking Quentin.jpg nightmare_art.jpg Freddykkiller.png nightmare_killer.jpg Tips * Try to pull as many Survivors into the Dream World as possible; it will immensely slow down their progress towards escape. * The Nightmare gives himself away due to interacting with the world around him, such as moving grass, creating mud splats, and scaring off Crows. When trying to sneak up on Survivors as the Nightmare, try not to go through grass or near Crows. * Pairing the Perk Monitor & Abuse with the Red Paint Brush Add-on will give the Nightmare a Terror Radius of '''0 metres and increased Field of View when not in a chase. This will allow him to see asleep Survivors' Auras even when in close proximity to them and be able to sneak up on them much more easily. Info *Most of the fandom were disappointed, because they wanted the original Freddy Krueger played by Robert Englund. ** The Nightmare is one of 9 Killers without glowing eyes. The others being The Trapper , The Nurse , The Shape , The Hag , The Huntress , The Cannibal , and The Pig . ** Though the character was portrayed by Robert Englund in the original series of films, his appearance in Dead by Daylight is based on that of the 2010 film remake, where he was portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley. *** As a result, Freddy's corresponding survivor is Quentin Smith, a character who was created specifically for the 2010 film. ** The Nightmare's Memento Mori animation is the second one in which the Survivor attempts to get up on their own. *** The first one was the Cannibal's. ** Any sleeping Survivor Tinkerer.a cloud around their Status Icon in the HUD, indicating them as being asleep and in the Dream World. ** The Nightmare breathes the quietest out of all the Killers, with his breathing being similar in volume to that of Survivors. ** Unlike most of the killers, who simply step over windows when vaulting, Freddy grabs the window with both hands and lifts himself over the window, possibly due to being shorter than most of the other killers. Hag and also Pig also do this. *** Other licensed Characters are The Shape, Laurie Strode, Bill Overbeck, The Cannibal, The Pig, David Tapp, Ash Williams, The Ghost Face, The Demogorgon, Nancy Wheeler and Steve Harrington. Category:Male Category:Killers Category:Licensed Characters Category:Male Killers Category:Hard Difficulty Characters Category:Characters